Forever Love
by lovepikachu12
Summary: engaged since birth!will they get along?will love blossom between them?will they marry happily?why am I asking you all this?...ohh sorry got carried away I'll go now so,PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!:read and find out!:Pairings are NxM,RxH and RxH my characters
1. Engaged!

**lovepikachu12:** hey everyone here's my new fanfic for Natsume and Mikan!

**Mikan:** YAY!!!!!

**Natsume:** somebody kill me!

**lovepikachu12:** GLADLY!!!,Hey bear can I borrow your ax I'm gonna use it to kill a certain someone!

(bear gives pika-chan his ax)

**Natsume:** IT WAS JUST A FIGURE OF SPEECH!!! (said while running away)

**lovepikachu12:** YOU WISHED IT NOW YOU GET IT!!! (running after Natsume)

**Mikan:** (sweetdrops) uhh enjoy...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

**Normal POV:Saturday 9:20am**

It was a sunny saturday morning at the park and a 5 year old boy with raven-hair was sitting on branch of a sakura tree he was about to take a little nap when...

_"CRACK"_

"oh no!"he shouted he was adout to grab another branch but it was too late

_"THUD"_

"ouch!"he murmured_"stupid branch"_he thought

"hey are you okay?!" he looked up and saw the cutest girl he had ever seen and she was arround his age he blushed and looked away and said "yeah i think so"and immediately stood up

"you scratched your nee"she said worriedly "here i have a bandage with me"

_"wow she looks pretty with her hair down...snap out of it Natsume what were you thinking" _he thought **(:oh i forgot to mention im going to put mikans hair down in this fic)**

"hey whats your name?"he asked "my name is Mikan Sakura" she replied

"my name is Natsume Hyuuga"he said

"you dont look like your from around here,where do you live?"Mikan asked

"tokyo"he replied"I'm here cause my dad has bussiness here"

"oh no wonder your name sounded familliar Hyuuga-san has bussiness with my parents"

"then lets go to your house then my dad should be there and the park is boring"he said in a boring tone

"okay"

-

-

**Sakura mansion(Natsume's POV)**

"mom I'm home!"she greeted her mom

"oh...sweetie who's your friend?" asked

"uh...his name is Natsume"Mikan replied

"well now your very good looking for someone your age"

"ahh...thanks "

"hmm...Natsume where have i heard that name before..."then said"oh my godness your Hyuuga-san's son!"

"Hn"i said then thought_"like mother like daugther"_

Then Yuka dragged them to the living room both of us six year olds where confused by the we saw my dad and her dad.

"oh so you two meet eachother already"said then he turn to my dad and said"I guess we should tel them"he said and dad just nodded

**(Mikan's POV)**

I wonder what their hiding

i have a feeling that this involves Natsume too

**(end of Mikan's POV)**

**(Normal Pov)**

"you see you and Natsume are engaged since birth"

"WHAT!!!!!"they said in unison

_

_

_

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**lovepikachu12:** sorry if its too cornyand short i ran out of ideas(gloomy)

**Natsume: **thats because your an airhead!

**Mikan:** okay i dont want any trouble so please **R&R **BYE!!!


	2. First Day At School

**lovepikachu12:** Bad news minna-san i wont be able to update for a while because my mom is sick i have to take care of her(crying)

**Mikan:** its okay pika-chan...i'll miss you

**Natsume:** just leave already

**lovepikachu12:** hmpf! the only reason you want me to leave is so that you can be alone with Mikan-chan...your such a pervert...and your still too young to do _"IT"_

**Natsume:** s-sh-shut u-up(scarlet face)

**lovepikachu12:** your shuttering!

**Mikan:** hehe...uhh..enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

-

**Normal POV**

"I cant believe that your dad is going to leave you here"Mikan said in a concerned tone

"hn"Natsume said as the scene played in his mind

**_Flashback_**

_"Natsume your staying here until me and your mom comes back from america" said_

_"what no way!"Natsume objected_

_"YOUR STAYING HERE AND THATS FINAL!!!" shouted_

**_End of Flashback_**

-

-

**Next day** **Sakura mansion Garden(Natsume's POV)**

"Ohayo Natsume!"she greeted her mom

"Hn" i said

"why so glum"Mikan asked

"Hn...ichigo-kara"

"WAHH!!!HENTAI!!!"she screamed right at my ear_"agh...my ear"_

"Shut up!"then i said"your so noisy!"

"meanie"she said and started pouting cutely then thought_"kawaii-darn Natsume snap out of it"_

"Okay kids lets go your gonna be late for school"her mother yelled

"Oh yeah...today is supposed to be your first day in my school right Natsume!"she said"I guess "I said and just nodded

**(Mikan's POV)**

This is gonna be exiting

I bet he's gonna make new friends

**(end of Mikan's POV)**

**Gakuen Alice Grounds(Natsume's Pov)**

"Hey you must be Natsume,I'm Narumi your new teacher."the gay wierdo blabed"come in when i call you,okay"

"hn"i replied

**(End of Natsume's POV)**

"okay class this is Natsume Hyuuga your new classmate" said exitedly while the girls were drooling

"now since Natsume-kun and Mikan-chan are engaged they'll be paired up!"

3

2

1...

"ENGADGED!!!!"the whole class was shocked some even fainted

"no!why does Sakura always get the good guys!?"permy shouted

"well it wasn't our decision permy"Mikan countered

_"well so much for my first day"_Natsume thought

_

_

_

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**lovepikachu12:** sorry for bad grammar and spelling i'm 13 for heaven's sake!!!(Crying waterfalls)

**Natsume: **baka

**lovepikachu12: **what did you say punk!?

**Mikan:** please **R&R **BYE!!!(sweatdroping)


	3. Authors Note

**lovepikachu12:** hey minna-sanmy answers to your reviews are...

**1.**Prankster

i liked it. Oh and don't worry i don't care for grammer,and by the way i think Ruka and Natsume should still be good friends. In this ALice Academy do they still have allices?

**(i still dont know)**

**2.** Tayla

I like it. It' different than most I've read and it's very unique in typing style thing...whatever.

**(you made my day thanks a lot!!!)**

**3**. zoooaaa

I give you credit for starting a story. It is difficult to put your ideas into need a beta reader for your English and keep your chapters big around 70 words and writing a humor story is not easy. I wish you all luck and don't stop writing, finish your story and you will see how much you have improved in your thoughts and writing.

**(thanks for the advice)**

**Mikan:** see...a lot of people likes your fic!

**Natsume:** three...thats a record(sarcastic)

**lovepikachu12:** stay out of this ne-ko-chan or i'll call Tsubasa-senpai!!!

**Natsume: **...

**lovepikachu12:** good

**Mikan:** keep reviewing!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *


	4. Alices and Projects

**lovepikachu12:** Hey minna-san sorry i din't update for a while you see i was busy studying for our exams and in addition our nutrition month and i'll be busy practicing for the poster making contest next month...-_-(covering face so that readers wont see eyebags)

**Mikan: **ohh pika-chan!(crying waterfalls)

**Natsume: **just admit it your just being lazy pika-scum

**lovepikachu12: **oh whats this i found a video of from the last dance...does the line_"don't come into the darkness you don't need to see..."_and_"Mikan"_ring the bell hmmm...

**Natsume:** GIVE ME THAT VIDEO YOU SICK COW!!!!!!(blushing madly)

**lovepikachu12: **nope...Mikan do the disclamer please

**Mikan: **pika-chan does not own gakuen alice or the characters!nowon with the story...

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Forever Love**

**-**

**-**

**At Gakuen Alice(normal POV)**

"okay class lets start our day shall we!"Narumi-sensei exclaimed exitedly"today your gonna find out what your Alice's are and how to use them!"

"what's an Alice sensei?"a random student asked

"an Alice is the special power the students have in this academy,and your parents have them too"

"then why didn' they tell us sensei?"the student asked again

"well your not allowed to use or talk about you alice outside the academy because you might get kidnaped and get sold if anyone sees and hears"

"ohh"

"okay then these are your alices!!!"Narumi said as he called out their names and alices.

Sakura Mikan: Nullification,Steal Copy Erase Stone Color: Mandarin Orange

Hyuuga Natsume: Fire Stone Color: Red

Imai Hotaru: Invention Stone Color: Purple

Nogi Ruka: Animal Pheromone Stone Color: Milky White

Kokoro Yome: Mind Reading Alice.

Tobita Yuu: Illusion Stone Color: Jade/Emerald Green

Umenomiya Anna: Cooking Stone Color: Pink

Ogasawara Nonoko: Chemistry Stone Color: Purple

Mochiage:Telekinesis Alice**(I tried searching for his last name and alice stone color but this is all I found)**

Shōda Sumire: Cat and Dog Predisposition Stone Color: Green

"wow i have two?"Mikan said in amazement

"thats because your parent have both alices baka!"Natsume said as a matter-of-fact tone

"okay class your project is to make a precentation whith your partner on how to use your alices!!! ja ne!"Narumi said as he walk out of the room

"yay I'm going to do a project with Natsume!!!"Mikan exclaimed hugging Natsume's waist as if he was a stuffed animal while Natsume look like an erupting volcano from blushing.

"oi you two do that somewhere else"her so called best friend Hotaru said

"yeah Natsume its kind of imbarassing"Ruka said grinning

"ohh Hotaru you don't have to be jealous"she said attempting to hug her best friend but...

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Mikan is now lying unconsious on the floor

"c'mon Ruka lets go"Hotaru said taking Ruka's hand and went home.

"some kind of friend she is"Natsume muttered and carried Mikan on his back and also went home.

-

-

-

-

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**Mikan:** well thats all for today!

**Natsume: **Tch

**lovepikachu12: **Oh Natsume is shoeing his affection for Mi-chan(said in dreamy eyes)

**Natsume: **Shut up nobody asked you!(snaped)

**lovepikachu12: **well look who's talki'n the boy who cant play the saxophone(starting a fight)

**Natsume: **ZIP YOUR TRAP WOMAN!!!(furious)

**Mikan: **Hehe R&R...oh and sorry for the grammar!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *


	5. Just a childish argument

**lovepikachu12:** hey mina-san!

**Mikan: **pika-chan!

**Natsume:** ugh...girly reunions

**lovepikachu12: **ohh if your disgusted my red eyed friend why not make your own scene!

**Natsume:** Tch

**lovepikachu12: **Mikan do the disclamer please!

**Mikan: **pika-chan does not own gakuen alice or the characters!on with the story...

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Forever Love**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura Mansion(normal POV)**

our favorite little Mikan was just minding her own buisness until...

"what are you doing?"asked a certain flame caster

"pretending i have a cooking show!"Mikan answered cutely_"resist Natsume...WHY THE HECK IS MY HEART BEATING SO FAST!!!"_he thought

"so what is it called?...the Iron Idiot?"Natsume tried his best to insult

"meanie"pouted our favorate brunette

"come on Ichigo-kara we have a project to fininsh"Natsume replied hiding his blush

"ichigo-kara?"

**3.....**

**2.....**

**1.....**

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!"Mikan screamed to the top of her lungs

"what you showed it to me"

"well at least keep quiet about it you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert"Natsume answered

"you are"

"I'm not"

"you are"

"I'm not"

"you are"

"I'm not"

"you are"

"I'm not"

"you are"

"I'm not"

"you- never mind!"Mikan gave up

"c'mon we have a project to finish"

Well they had the same routine,Natsume starting a fight and Mikan fighting back.

-

-

-

-

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**Mikan:** sorry if its too short everyone!

**Natsume: **whatever

**lovepikachu12: **Oh Natsume is such a kill joy...well sorry everyone i ran out of ideas(said in gloomy eyes)

**Natsume: **your talking as if your crush slaped you

**lovepikachu12: **shut up pyro-boy my crush is not the kind of person to do that!

**Natsume: **tch

**Mikan: **Hehe R&R...oh and sorry for the grammar! were just humans after all

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *


	6. conveying love with a song

**lovepikachu12:** hey mina-san!

**Mikan: **pika-chan!

**Natsume:** ugh

**lovepikachu12: **ohh so the cat talks

**Natsume:** Tch

**lovepikachu12: **Mikan do the disclamer please!

**Mikan: **pika-chan does not own gakuen alice or the characters!on with the story...

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Forever Love**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura Mansion(Natsume's POV)**

I was just walkin' across polka's room when i herd someone singing.

I peeked at her door...

It was her!"_she has really beautiful voice-WHAT AM I THINGKING!...well were ge married after we graduate so I've got nothing to worry about..."_

So I listened...

**(the song is Piece of Love sung by rina in mermaid melody pure!)(http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=kKGisZsbTic)**

Itsuka, konna hi ga kuru to yokan shita..?

Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete yurete itai hodo..

**(Have I felt that this day would once come..?**

**My heart puzzled with love is swaying, and swaying, 'till it hurts)**

Daremo, kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo

Naze ka tsutawatte shimau

Marude saiai no hito no you ni

**(The deep sorrows noone is aware of**

**For some reason gets carried on too**

**Just as if it was like a beloved person)**

*Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi

Hito shizuku no ai ga mebaeta

Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai

Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori

Yuku beki michi mune ni kizamu

Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa..

Unmei no Piece of Love

Meguriaeta Piece of Heart

**(*On a little star, that is me,**

**A single drop of love sprouted**

**I can't fight my fear of losing people**

**A prayer to the Moon, and a prayer to the stars**

**Engrave the path I should go with in my heart**

**The reason why my tears are getting hot..**

**Is a destined Piece of Love,**

**A Piece of Heart I was able to encounter)**

Subete miseta nara kokoro ubawareru..?

Keredo nugisutete yukeru

Sore wa saiai no hito to dakara

**(If I'd show you the whole me, would my heart get stolen..?**

**But still, I have strength to throw away my cloth**

**That's because it would be together with my beloved person)**

Ookisugiru yume wa tooku tachidomaru wake ni wa ikanai

Watashi no kokoro dake mitasu ai naraba..?

Kaze ni inori ame ni inori

Arashi o ima yokan shite mo

Saigo wa hitotsu ni naru no ga..

Hontou no Piece of Love

Deau tame no Pain of Love

**(My huge dreams are far... but I can't stop going for them**

**In case it's the love that only can fill my heart..?**

**A prayer to the wind, and a prayer to the rain**

**I can feel the storm coming even now**

**The two that in the end become one are..**

**A true Piece of Love and**

**Pain of Love before I can meet you)**

*repeat

_"I'd feel so happy if that song was for me.."_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**Mikan:** sorry very short!

**Natsume: **Tch

**lovepikachu12: **but Natsume admited that he like here...well sorry everyone i ran out of ideas!!

**lovepikachu12&Mikan: **Like Yanani-chan said Natsume is a red eyed molester monster!!!

**Natsume: **tch

**Mikan: **R&R...oh and sorry for the grammar! were just humans!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *


	7. old friends and a crazier day

**lovepikachu12:** mina-san!

**Mikan: **Hi!

**Natsume:** this is boring

**lovepikachu12: **shut up neko-chan~

**Natsume:** don't call me that

**lovepikachu12: **Mikan do the disclamer please!

**Mikan: **pika-chan does not own gakuen alice or the characters exept for Ryuki and Hirari of coures on with the story...

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Forever Love**

**-**

**-**

**Gakuen Alice(Natsume's POV)**

"Good morning class here are the results af your projects!"the gay freak anounced

Ruka and Hotaru-93.8

Natsume and Mikan-91.5

Yuu and Nonoko-90.3

Koko and Anna-89.1

Mochu and Sumire-86.2

and so on...

"oh and class we have two transfer students today!"he chirped"come in"a boy and a girl came in

"hi i'm Ryuki Hanadorou!"he said in a Mikan like manner

"hi i'm Hirari Shirukaze"she said in calm manner

then the Ryuki kid turnrd and spoted _my_ Mikan

"YO MIKAN-CHAN LONG TIME NO SEE!!!"man is he a Mikan clone or just sweetdrop

**SMACK**

"ow! why did you do that Hirari?"he said crying waterfalls

"your imberassining Mikan-chan","and besides i'm supposed to control you my dear fiance"

"umm you know Mikan-chan?"Naru butted in

"uh yeah childhood friends along with Hotaru-chan"Shirukaze replied

"well class today is free day we have a meeting with the principal you can go home if you wan't"Naru said before he wen't out

"AHHHHH !!!GET IT OFF !!!GET IT OFF !!!NYAAAAA!!!"polka screamed running around in circles i noticed there was a fake spider on her head...wait what? were did that come from!?so i stoped her and took it off.

"see its fake you crybaby"she calmed down

"hahaha! so your still afriad of spiders!haha-ow!ow!ow!ow!ow!"he yelled as Shirukaze pulled his ear_"ouch I'm lucky that polka is not violent"_

So the days wen't more chaotic when Riyuki and Hirari came...yep wilder and crazier...

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**Mikan:** sorry very short! but if you want to know more about Riyuki and Hirari go tho my profile!

**Natsume: **Tch like they'ed listen to to you

**lovepikachu12: **shut it

**lovepikachu12: **Natsume is a red eyed molester monster!!!

**Natsume: **tch

**Mikan: **R&R...oh and sorry for the bad grammar!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *


	8. A crazy game of Truth and Dare!

**lovepikachu12:** yo mina!

**Mikan: **Hi! everyone

**Natsume:**

**lovepikachu12: **aw neko-chan is so agressive

**Natsume:** i said don't call me that

**lovepikachu12: **Mikan do the disclamer please!

**Mikan: **pika-chan does not own gakuen alice or the characters exept for Ryuki and Hirari of coures on with the story...

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Forever Love**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura Mansion(Natsume's POV)**

Today was Saturday no classes,and and I heard that Ruka,Imai,the Ryuki kid and his fiancee are going to visit._"oh joy..."_

**Knock knock knock...**

thats probably them.

"I'll get it"polka said in a sing song tune

**(Normal POV)**

"nyaa! you guys are here already!"Mikan exclaimed and gave them each a hug.

she hugged Ryuki last,while Natsume just twitched...

"hey lets play Truth _and _Dare"Hotaru said while planning how to make money.

"Yeah good idea Hotaru!!!"Mikan and Ryuki said in chorus.

They formed a was first to spin the bottle and it landed to...Hirari.

"Hirari is it true that your like Ryuki?"She said calmly while Hirari and Ryuki flushed deep red then Hirari said"well i don't like Ryuki I love him"she hid her face.

"good I dare you to kiss him in the cheeck"and she did what she was told." my turn"Hirari spinned the bottle and landed on Mikan.

"Mikan-chan is it true that you love and care for Natsume"Mikan blushed and Natsume tensed."Y-ye-yes"Natsume was shocked by her answer.

"I dare you to sleep with Natsume tonight!"Hirari exclaimed

"WHAT!?"Both Natsume and Mikan yelled."do it or else"Hotaru and Hirari threatened.

Oh my what are they going to do...tsk tsk tsk....

**-**

**No bad thoughts everybody!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**Mikan:** if you want to know more about Riyuki and Hirari go tho my profile! it was short because I'm tired..

**Natsume:** hmph

**lovepikachu12: **shut up Hyuuga

**lovepikachu12:** red eyed molester monster!!!

**Natsume: **tch

**Mikan: **R&R...oh and sorry for the bad grammar!

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *


	9. A warm night

**lovepikachu12:** yo mina!

**Mikan: **Hi! everyone

**Natsume:**

**lovepikachu12: **aw neko-chan is beeing mean to me again

**Natsume:** don't call me that you retard

**lovepikachu12:** I'll ignore that,Mikan do the disclamer please!

**Mikan: **pika-chan does not own gakuen alice or the characters exept for Ryuki and Hirari of coures on with the story...

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Forever Love**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura Mansion night time(Natsume's POV)**

Darn it what the heck am i gonna do now!?

And no way I'm gonna sleep in her room!...her bed is so pink...

Must calm down just calm down...must not forget to breath...**_(pika-chan:forget to breath!please forget to breath!!!C'mon forget to breath already so you could die!!!!)_**

**(Mikan's POV)**

Nooo!!!!!!!!!! I don't know what to do anymore WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

"Oi polka lets sleep in my room I can't stand pink..."I heard Natsume say

"uhh o-okay"then he took my hand and we stormed of to his room.

**(Natsume's POV)**

Wearrived at my room then I said"hey polka did you mean what you said earlier?"i saw her blush at my question

"we-well of co-coures I di-did I'm not a lier..."she said and blushing chibi style

"hn...I love you too Ichigo-kara..."

"you pervert!!! you peeked at-what?"

"I . said . I . love . you . too . idiot"I spoke to her as if she's abnormal

She suddenly tackled me to my bed!

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"nothing i-i just feel really happy right now!"she said hugging my waist

"come on lets sleep..."i muttered

"okay i'm getting sleepy anyway..."she said rubbing her eyes in a super cute way._"oh! why does she have to be so cute!?..."_

**(Normal POV)**

The two lovebirds slept in such a cute and adorable way you'd squeel if you see them!!!

And this pure and innocent well not so innocent love will continue till the end...

**-**

**Don'T even think about anything perverted this is not rated M hear me!**

**No bad thoughts everybody!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**lovepikachu12: **if you want to know more about Riyuki and Hirari go tho my profile!

**Natsume:** crazy author

**lovepikachu12: **shut up Hyuuga

**lovepikachu12:** red eyed molester monster!!!red eyed molester monster!!!red eyed molester monster!!!

**Natsume: **shut up!!!

**Mikan: **R&R...sorry for the bad grammar!

**lovepikachu12: **Oh and i hope you guys won't mind if i advance thier age to 19-20...i just wan't them to get married after they graduate okay and besides i wan't to humilliate Hyuuga!!!

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *


	10. Graduation,Marriage and Diarrhea

**lovepikachu12:** hey everyone! i hope you guys won't mind if i advance thier age to 19-20...i just wan't them to get married after they graduate okay and besides i wan't to humilliate Hyuuga!!!

**Natsume: **why is it always me

**lovepikachu12: **aw neko-chan thats because your my favorite rag doll

**Natsume:** don't call me that

**lovepikachu12:** I'll ignore that,Mikan do the disclamer please!

**Mikan: **pika-chan does not own gakuen alice or the characters exept for Ryuki and Hirari of coures!on with the story...

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Forever Love**

**-**

**-**

Years later the two youngsters grew up making a gorgeous grew into a wonderful girl now she can be compared into a Natsume became more handsomer**_(pika-chan:yuck i can't believe I'm writing this arghh!)_**and taller he is now a foot and a half taller than Mikan.

Natsume's parents wen't home a long ago and moved right next to the Sakura's mansion.

**Gakuen Alice(Natsume's POV)**

_"where is she..."_Natsume thought as he looked for his girlfriend/fiancee.

"NATSUME OVER HERE!!!"a chreery voice yelled._"never mind I think I found her"_

"where were you?"I asked

"well I got lost..."she replied

"lets just go the graduation is tomorrow"I draged her to our class room.

**Class room(Mikan's POV)**

Natsume and I arrived at our class room and wen't back to our seats.

I wonder why Natsume is so exited to graduate?_"wait a sec he's exited about the ma-marrage!...wait I think I'm exited too..."_Mikan thought as she blush 15 shades of red.

**(Natsume's POV)**

_"yes we're gonna get married after the graduation!-wait why is her face red"Natsume thought_

**(Normal POV)**

"okay class tomorrow is your graduation so today I'll give you a free day so that you can prepare for tomorrow..."Narimi said sniffing

So they did what they were told,some went to central town some went home.

**Sakura Tree**

There seated a lovely couple in silence until our beautiful brunette broke the silence...

"so Natsume are you exited about the we-wed-wedding"she shuttered at the last part

"what do you think?"he wispered seductively.**_(pika-chan: DON'T STAIN MIKAN-CHAN'S MIND YOU FLIRT)_**

"i'll take that as a yes,and me too"

He pulled her into a passionate kiss and lasted up to...40 seconds**_(pika-chan: okay I am not perveted! so don't expect anything from me!)_**

**Three Weeks Later(after the double wedding by Natsume and Mikan along with Ruka and Hotaru)****_(pika-chan: and by the way Hotaru gave birth to ruka's child before they even got married but knowing Hotaru she would never stop her studies)_**

Natsume woke up by the smell of wen't to the kitchen and saw _his _lovely wife cooking breakfast.

"oh good morning Natsume!"Mikan greeted him happily

"Morning"he said and hugged her from behind and rested his chin above her head.

After they ate breakfast Natsume felt a little thirsty and looked for something but the only thing he saw was a glass of milk at the counter so he dank it.

"Natsume thats Hotaru's breast-milk you know"Mikan said trying to hold back the laughter.

**PFFFFT!!!!!**

"why didn't you you tell me!?no wonder it tasted...aghh...weird..."he said almost vomitting.

"well you never you should take a bath gat dressed and go to work."

So the day wen't on and on the poor guy had _diarrhea_ for three days...tsk tsk tsk

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**lovepikachu12: **haha Natsume had diarrhea!!!!

**Natsume:** shut up!!!

**lovepikachu12:** red eyed molester monster!!!red eyed molester monster!!!red eyed molester monster!!!

**Natsume:** I said shut up!!!

**Mikan: **R&R...sorry for the bad grammar!

**lovepikachu12: **PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *


	11. A trip to the Amusement Park!

**lovepikachu12:** hey everyone! i hope you guys aren't mad you see the A(H1N1) started to spread at our school so you don't wanna know what happened next......now I'm going to try my best to ruin Nastume's reputation!!!!!!

**Natsume: **Tch

**lovepikachu12:** shut up you retard

**Natsume:** well look whose talkin'

**lovepikachu12:** whatever!.....Mikan do the disclamer please!

**Mikan: **pika-chan does not own gakuen alice or the characters exept for Ryuki and Hirari!on with the story...

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Forever Love**

**-**

**-**

In a wonderful morning birds are chirping the sun greeting every living thing it meets,and our all time favorite brunette is maaking breakfast for her dear monster oops I mean _husband..._

Our ever so beautiful brunette was cooking while singing a very cheeful song_.**(pika-chan: the song is Splash Dream Luchia's song also from Mermaid Melody and go to this link to listen=http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=POsuZtTuVN8)**_

_Shiosai no tsumugu MERODII  
Michiteku omoi  
Kitsuku me o tojite..._

_Hoshikuzu no egaku MESSEEJI  
Hiroi atsumete  
Kono mune ni kizamu_

_Shinjikiru koto ga nani yori mo tsuyoku_

**_(Natsume's POV)_**

I woke up hearing my wife's loud yet pretty voice hmmm...odd she is way too cheerful today...I wonder whats up.....

"ohayo polka-dots..."i said in a normal way**_(pika-chan: ahem..._****_when i wrote normal i meant in a monotone kind of way....)_**

"Ne Natsume do you know what day it is today?"she said in a hopeful voice.

_"darn it how could i forget"_I mentally kick my self.**_(Natsume: you know you don't have to make me kick myself...oh and by the way I can kick your ass anytime I want pika-scum-*deadly glare-)_**

"of course today was the first day we met and also the first time I fell off a tree..."I said trying to forget the memory.**_(pika-chan: ha! suck on that Hyuuga!!!!)_**

"yay you remembered!...and you'll get my suprise for you later oh and since your on a day off why don't we go to the amusement park...pretty please..."she begged me with cute puppy eyes._"Argh! NO MAN CAN RESIST THIS!!!"_

"fine"

"YIPEE!!!"she bounced up and down and continued singing.

_Splash Dream!  
Inori wa ya no you ni  
Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai o inuku  
Splash Dream!  
Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream!  
Subete o sasagete mamoritai ai dake o_

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_**(Mikan's POV)**_

Oh boy i can't wait to give Natsume my suprise.

"Oi polka lets go to the _Hunted House_ first"Natsume said smirking._"Uh oh ok Mikan pull yourself together and be brave"_

"O-okay just don't leave me behind ok"I said trying not to panick

**_(Normal POV)_**

So the couple entered the hunted house and the so called ghosts started to do their job.

The poor little Mikan was _hugging _her husband ever-so-tightly but sadly she was not strong enough to choke or even hurt Natsume.**_(pika-chan: well girls have limits-*sigh-)_**

And Natsume was gladly hugging her back while they near the exit.

**_And so the couple went all through different rides until it was night time..._**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Shiosai no tsumugu MERODII  
Michiteku omoi  
Kitsuku me o tojite...

Hoshikuzu no egaku MESSEEJI  
Hiroi atsumete  
Kono mune ni kizamu

Shinjikiru koto ga nani yori mo tsuyoku

Splash Dream!  
Inori wa ya no you ni  
Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai o inuku  
Splash Dream!  
Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream!  
Subete o sasagete mamoritai ai dake o

Shiritakute motsureta ito no  
Michibiku mirai  
Fuhen no shinjitsu

Sagashiteru umareta imi o  
Dakedo kotae wa  
Te no naka ni aru no

Ikite iru koto to aishiau koto ne

Splash Dream!  
AKUARIUMU nukete  
Fukiareru kaze sae shukufuku no SHUPUREHIKOORU  
Splash Dream!  
Tobikomitai no Splash Dream!  
Subete no kibou o dakishimete hikaru ai

Splash Dream!  
PARADAISU o mezashi  
Hadashi de nami o kette namida wa umi ni azukete  
Splash Dream!  
Takanaru ai no Big Wave!  
Eien ni hibiku uta ga aru sore wa ai

Splash Dream!  
Inori wa ya no no you ni  
Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai o inuku  
Splash Dream!  
Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream!  
Subete o sasagete mamoritai ai dake o

**-**

**-**

**-**

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**lovepikachu12: **sorry guys if its too short I still have to practice for our poster making contest...T_T

**Natsume:** yeah goo luck losing loser

**lovepikachu12:** pshh...whaever An-ge-lina...-**smirk-**

**Natsume:** shut up!!!

**Mikan: **R&R...sorry for the bad grammar and spelling!

**lovepikachu12: **stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *


	12. Surprise!

**lovepikachu12:** hey everyone!

**Natsume: **Tch

**lovepikachu12:** kill-joy

**Natsume:** whatever you dramatic feeler

**lovepikachu12:** whatever!.....Mikan do the disclamer please!

**Mikan: **pika-chan does not own gakuen alice or the characters exept for Ryuki and Hirari!on with the story...

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Forever Love**

**-**

**-**

**_(Normal POV)_**

**_So it was almost night time..._**

"Oi polka its almost night time we sould go home..."

"wait Natsume lets go to the sakura tree you you fell off please"Mikan pleaded.

"If you give me your surprise now I'll agree"Natsume said smirking

"Mou I was planning to give it to you there..."she said pouting.

"fine fine"he said giving up.**_(pika-chan: the only reason he agreed is because no man can resist Mikan's cute pouts not even the "black cat")_**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_**(Natsume's POV)**_

We arrived at the sakura tree.

"so polka whats your suprise"

**_(Normal POV)_**

"well its now or never..."Mikan took a deep breaths.

"give it already"said Natsume with an impatient tone.

"ok here i go..."she took another deep breath.

"Natsume I'm pregnant...with your child"Mikan said nervously of her husbands reaction.

...

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

**THUD!**

Yes the great Natsume Hyuuga just fainted out of shock.

"Natsume hey wake up oh no this is all my fault!"and Mikan was panicking.

Natsume suddenly snaped out of his little slumber.

"tell me its not a joke"he said seriously"no its not a joke Natsume"Mikan answered softly

"good now lets go home and forget that i ever fainted"

Mikan giggled.

**_So the couple went home..._**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Koi wa Nandarou -( What is Love? )- Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch - Anime**

**Kiite, mune no, hajikete tobichiru nan darou  
Furete, mune no, chiisaku moeteru atsui honou, konna kimochi, hajimete na no yo**

**Utaidashitara tomaranai, (Hey!)  
odoridashitara tomaranai, (Hey!)  
Modorenai, magarenai,  
suki ni narazu ni irenai**

**Aoi, umi ni oyogu SANGO no  
Himitsu, tsugeru, koi wo shitta no  
Atashi, motto utaitsudzukeru  
kono mune no, tokimeki wo, ageru**

**Kiite, mune no, sasayaki atteru nan darou  
Wakaru? Mune no, tokimeki nureteru nagai kami to, sonna kimochi, wakatteru deshou**

**Miteiru dake ja tsumaranai, (Hey!)  
matteru dake ja kidzukanai, (Hey!)  
Susumenai, IYA ja nai,  
konya futari de neyou yo.**

**Fukai, umi ni nemuru shinju no  
Himitsu, tsugeru, yume wo miyou  
Atashi, kitto koi shitsudzukeru  
kono KOKORO, naninokamo, ageru**

**Hashiridashitara tomaranai, (Hey!)  
aishitarinai uso ja nai, (Hey!)  
Sorasanai, hanarenai,  
ima wa hitori ni narenai**

**Shiroi, nami ni oyogu ningyo no,  
Himitsu, tsugeru, ai wo kureta  
Atashi, kitto koi shitsudzukeru,  
kono KOKORO, tokimeki wo ageru**

**Shiroi, nami ni oyogu ningyo no  
Himitsu, tsugeru, ai wo kureta  
Atashi, kitto utaitsudzukeru,  
kono kimochi tokimeki wo ageru**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**lovepikachu12: **sorry its too short...T_T wahhh I'm so ashamed

**Natsume:** you should be

**lovepikachu12:** Wahhhh!!!!

**Natsume:** shut up will ya!!!

**Mikan: **R&R...sorry for the bad grammar and spelling!

**lovepikachu12: **stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *


	13. Birth Of Love

**lovepikachu12:** Yo! mina-sama I'm so ashamed I havent written any chapters for weeks...

**Natsume: **Tch you should be ashamed you good for nothing *****

**lovepikachu12:** bad neko....the name kuro neko is a little bit old i say we change it!

**Mikan:** hmmm are you sure you want to change it its cute in some way

**Natsume:** what do mean cute! my allias is deadly

**lovepikachu12: **hmmm let me think haow about combustion boy! thats funny!

**Natsume: **WHAT THE ****!!!!

**lovepikachu12: **aww you don't like it ok then my final choice is...SPARKY SPARKY BOOM BOY!

**Natsume:** for the last time woman I DON'T WAN'T ANOTHER NICKNAME!!!!

**lovepikachu12:** Mikan-chan do the disclamer please!

**Mikan: **pika-chan does not own gakuen alice or the characters exept for Ryuki and Hirari!on with the story...oh and more suprises coming right up!

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Forever Love**

**-**

**-**

**_(Normal POV)_**

**_Natsume was opening the door to HIS and HIS wife's home..._**

"I'm back..."no answer, this is odd Mikan always welcomes him home

"Mikan?"Natsume was panicking a bit now.

He went through every corner of the house but still no Mikan. _Where could she be!?_ one more place he hasn't checked the bedroom!

And he saw!...

Mikan breathing heavily on the floor on the floor.

She looked pale and...

SHE WAS IN PAIN!

"Mikan! whats wrong!?"Yep he was panicking.

"I think they're here..."she said wincing in pain.

"hold on Mikan!"he said half screaming, and he carried her to the car.**_(pika-chan: tsk tsk tsk Natsume what are you going to do now?)_**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_**(Natsume's POV)**_

We arrived at the hospital.

GOD WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?

**_(Normal POV)_**

Natsume was probably chewing his nails off.**_(Natsume: great now I have the nails of a monkey-sacastic-)_**

Ruka and Hotaru were there too as well as Tsubasa and Misaki.

Hotaru was video taping Natsume Ruka was trying to calm down Natsume Misaki was praying for Mikan's safety and Tsubasa was trying to make Natsume laugh...._big mistake pal..._

And there goes Tsubasa's hair on flames.

And then the doctor came out.

"Congratulations Hyuuga-san you have twin boys"the doctor said.

"hows 'my' wife?"

"she's fine and awake you can talk to her if you like"

Natsume rushed in the room and sat beside her.

"Mikan...are you ok now?"he asked softly.

"yeah"

then the nurse came carrying two bundles

"congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga"

"thank you" Mikan said to the nurse

"what should we name them?"Natsume asked

"the brown haired one is...Natsuki and the black haired one is...Natsuke"Mikan annouced happily.

* * *

**_WAIT PAUSE!!!_**

**_here are the character decriptions:_**

**_Natsuki: Brown hair, dark brown eyes_**

**_Natsuki is the nice, quiet, calm, relaxed and patient type he respects older people but when he gets mad he is definitely deadly his alice is also fire the only difference is the color his flames are blue and the third type he is good in hand to hand combat._**

**_Natsuke: Black hair, crimson eyes_**

**_Natsuke is the hot headed, perverted and impatient type he is easily angered but he also has a soft side when it comes to kids his alice is fire with red flames and also the third type he is also good in hand to hand combat. _**

**_OKAY PLAY!!!_**

* * *

"Natsuki and Natsuke...I like it"Natsume muttered

"thank you for being born Natsuki and Natsuke..."Mikan wispered

**_The mystery of being born in this world is truly wonderful..._**

**_even if you don't know your reason for living yet, you will find it soon..._**

**_we were all born for reasons we don't know..._**

**_So please treasure your life..._**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Birth of Love - Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch - Anime**

**Ai to yume ga hitotsu ni nari  
Kanashii "ima" o hoshikuzu ni shite  
Kureru kara shinjite..**

**Umareta koto hokori ni shite  
Tsuyoku hikaru tenshi no you na  
Manazashi o kumorasenai de**

**Kono chikara yume no tame ni  
Kaseru nara umarete yukitai no  
Ai ni naritai..**

**Itsumo soba de mitsumete kita  
Osorenai de tabi datte yuku  
Sono yuuki mabushii..**

**Kurai ginga terasu tame ni  
Umarete kita inochi no hikari  
Sono imi o tsutaete itte**

**Sono chikara ai no tame ni  
Tsukau nara mirai no chizu de sae  
Kaete yukeru wa**

**Kono chikara yume no tame ni  
Hateru nara umarete yukitai no  
Ai ni naritai..**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**lovepikachu12: **surprised?

**Natsume:** why would they be surprised

**lovepikachu12:** cause of the happenings baka!

**Natsume:** shut up will ya!!!

**Mikan: **R&R...sorry for the bad grammar and spelling!

**lovepikachu12: **stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *


	14. Authors Note: 2

**lovepikachu12:** Yo! mina-sama I'm so sorry you see my exams are almost here and i'm beggining to use the computer lesser and lesser...

**Natsume: **Tch you shouldn't you be studying

**lovepikachu12:** meanie seriously Mikan how can you handle this jerk!?

**Mikan:** I don't really know myself....

**(something wierd just happened)**

**-two pink and blue rabbits just poped out of nowhere-**

**Yin: **umm can we ask direstions me and my idiotic brother here got lost can you guys tell us were the other categories are?

**Yang:** shut it little-miss-know-it-all!

**lovepikachu12: **hey aren't you two Yin and Yang from the show Yin Yang Yo!?

**Yin and Yang:** yeah we are...

**lovepikachu12:** can i have your autograph I love your show!!!!!

**Yang:** wow this is the first time I'm signing an autograph!

**Yin:** ummm sure i don't see why not

**lovepikachu12:** ok the other categories are that way and come visit anytime you like ok!

**-Yang and Yin goes back to their rightful places-**

**Natsume: **now that was weird

Mikan: yeah...

**-then Buggs Bunny and Daffy Duck appeared!?-**

**Buggs:** ehhh whats up doc?

**Daffy: **ohh no you don't I'm the one who gets to ask first!!!!**-pushing Buggs out of the way-**

**Buggs:** whatever you say Daffy....

**Daffy:** now little boy can you tell us were the looney tunes categories are?**-asking Natsume-(big mistake)**

**-the next thing we know Daffy was burned into ashes-**

**lovepikachu12:** ohhh Buggs Bunny can I have your autograph please!

**Buggs:** sure thing little gurl

**lovepikachu12:** wow three autographs in a row! oh and the categories you were looking for is that way! and visit anytime you like!

**-****Buggs sweeps Daffys ashes and went back to their positions-**

**Natsume:** that was way weireder than earlier....

**Mikan:** yeah I agree....

**lovepikachu12: **well this was a creepy yet very exciting day but still catch the next chap of **_Forever Love_** bye bye!!!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *


	15. Forever Love

**lovepikachu12:** Yo! mina-sama I'm back!!!

**Natsume: **Tch

**Mikan:** be nice

**lovepikachu12: **well anyway we have a special guest today prepare to meet Goku

**Goku: **Hi!

**lovepikachu12:** :3 nyaaaa he is from Saiyuki

**Goku: **YEA!

**lovepikachu12:** ^_________^

**Natsume: **hmph

**lovepikachu12:** shut up your just jealous!

**Goku:** well anyway I'm hungry....

**lovepikachu12:** ok after we finish this first ok?

**Goku: **ok :D

**lovepikachu12: **hehe(,,^__^,,)

**Natsume:** yuck...arghh

**Mikan:** lets go!

**lovepikachu12: **ok let get started!

* * *

**_7 Years later..._**

**_Saturday_**

"get up you two we have an early walk today!"our oh-so-favorite brunette yelled as she woke up her two sons.

And of course Natsuki was first to wake up.

"ohayo"he greeted his mom nicely.

"give me five more minutes..."Natsuke said lazily

"oh come on you lazy pig mom came all the way up stairs just to wwake us up at least show a little bit kindness"Natsuki scolded his brother

"hey just becuz' your older than me for 20 minutes you can boss me around!"

"ok ok thats enough you two time for breakfast"Mikan exclaimed exitedly

so she went downstairs and the twin boys changed their clothes.

**_Downstairs_**

"good morning Natsume"Mikan gave the raven haired man a good morning kiss.

"morning polka..."

"quit calling me that..."she said pouting

"mom dad lets go already!!"Natsuke shouted already waiting impatiently at the door while Natsuki was just leaning at the door

"yep they're definitely your son"Mikan said half smiling

Natsume just smirked.

"are you comming Natsume?"

"nah maybe tomorrow I still have some papers to sign today"

"ok I'll see you later then"she gave him a goodbye kiss

_**1 hour later after Mikan and the twin's walk...**_

"hey Natsume we're back!"

The twins they hurridly went to their father and greeted him.

"hey have the two of you been good boys"

"No daddy I was being bad today..."Natsuke confessed fearlessly

"good to hear that"Natsume smirked

"NATSUME!!!"Mikan scolded darkly

"well he's honest isn't that good?"he said slightly scared and a little bit twitching

**_And so their love story continues until seasons would change time to time even if some of the happy memories of the past would begin to fade they will stop loving the other even at death they would always be together...._**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_THE END_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**lovepikachu12: **it's finished so tell me what do you think of it?

**Goku: **thatwasawesome...

**lovepikachu12: **hehe thank you...

**Goku:** now I'm hungry please give me something to eat!!!!!...

**lovepikachu12: **ok guys we'll see you guys on my next story!...


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT NEWS FLASH!

**lovepikachu12:** Yo! mina-sama I'm back!!!

**lovepikachu12: **well anyway I'm working on a new story I'm writing a Saiyuki fanfic! Its called 'After You Saved Me'

**Goku: **Hi! nice to see ya guys!

**lovepikachu12:** :3 he is from Saiyuki

**Goku: **YEA!

**lovepikachu12:** ^_________^I want you guys to come and check it out, the story may not be the best you've ever read but please read and review

**Goku:** well anyway I'm hungry....

**lovepikachu12:** ok after we finish this first ok?

**Goku: **ok :D

**lovepikachu12: **hehe(,,^__^,,) WELL PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW IT!!!!!


End file.
